Use of a utility such as water, electricity, natural gas or other utility or energy is conventionally by the demand of a user. The user may use as much or as little as is desired, paying as the energy is used, and perhaps paying at a prevailing market rate which may vary according to a schedule or current demand. This may be undesirable because the price of a utility and especially energy may fluctuate according to schedule and/or demand and it may be that certain times are more cost effective. This may be true from either the standpoint of a control device or the standpoint of a user if the user is exposed to knowledge of wholesale pricing of the energy.
Where a user is exposed to costs, the user may find it undesirable to, for example, consume a resource or operate an appliance such as dishwasher swimming pool filter or other appliance at peak pricing. It may be more cost effective to operate the dishwasher to clean dinner or the day's dishes at, for example, 3 am because of a low demand and associated lower energy pricing where clean dishes are still available in the morning. The same may be true for operating other energy consuming appliances and for off-peak charging of electric vehicle batteries from a residential source or when such charging such vehicle batteries becomes more widespread.
Even if some users are willing to be subject to some or full control of their utility or energy use, other users may not be willing to turn over full control. Such users may have a desire to allow a control device to have influence over their utility or energy use decisions, but may not want the centralized control to have complete control.
Other users may desire that a centralized management system have no control over their utility or energy use, but may still be willing to receive messages pertaining to the cost effectiveness of energy usage at various times. They would then be in a better position to make their own informed decisions relative to utility or energy usage.
What is needed is a system and method for controlling utility and/or energy usage so that energy consumption is, at times, limited.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.